


Two Can Keep A Secret

by takethebluepill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill





	Two Can Keep A Secret

威尔是在汗湿的床单上醒来的。

 

这对他来说不足为奇，尤其考虑到他昨晚的梦境，但很快，他便意识到这与普通盗汗的不同之处。

 

发热，浑身刺痛，还有双腿间的黏腻。

 

威尔猛地睁开眼睛。他非常清楚这些症状意味着什么，自十五岁以来他每三个月就会经历一次，直到他决定加入新奥尔良警队。在那时，他学会了掐好时间，在症状全面爆发之前给自己注射抑制剂，再用在网上买来的气味剂将自己伪装成一个beta。

 

有人说生育与随之而来的热潮是上帝对omega的诅咒，显然，他们忘记了真正的诅咒来自人类本身。直到今天，法律依然禁止omega进入某些领域工作，其中就包括执法部门。威尔不认为他有必要隐藏自己，但他知道，他想成为一名警探。他天生就适合干这一行。

 

事实证明他没有错。十几年间，他的工作地点从新奥尔良地方警局，变成了匡提科的FBI学院。

 

代价是他必须小心翼翼地藏在伪装和谎言之下，一旦被局里任何人发现他是个omega，他就可以跟他的警徽吻别了，还可能会牵连曾经录用和提拔过他的人。发热和疼痛尚可掩饰，但为了吸引周围的alpha来标记自己，热潮期的omega会散发出比平时浓烈数倍的气味——人类至今还未进化掉的野蛮的生理现象之一，馥郁而炙热，即便是他那些劣质的须后水和beta气味剂也无法掩盖。

 

以往，他总会提前备好药剂。但从FBI行为科学部的部长杰克·克劳福德走进他的教室的那一刻起，他的生活节奏就被打乱了。无休止的调查，一箱箱过往案件的卷宗，切萨皮克开膛手的作案手法无懈可击，手术刀般的精准，他们找不到一丝有用的证据，只能在黑暗中胡乱摸索。

 

可就在这黑暗之中，威尔却能感觉到他的存在。有时非常近，近到他的吐息就喷洒在他的后颈，近到他能听见彼此的心跳是同一节拍，吸引着他一直一直朝黑暗的深处看去，直到辨认出开膛手的轮廓。这让他像灾难来临前的犬只一样不安。

 

结果就是，他忘记了日期，他即将进入热潮期了。

 

威尔立即打电话给杰克请了假，飞快地把自己清理干净，然后便开车赶去最近的一家药房。

 

关于抑制剂的副作用的传闻有很多，其中不乏一些骇人听闻的，但至少Omega还不需要去医院得到医生的签字许可才能购买抑制剂。

 

在途中，威尔已经能感觉到症状的加剧，他浑身发烫，卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。等抵达目的地，下车的时候，从驾驶座里站起身让他眼前一阵晕眩。

 

从门口的小停车场到药房只有十几米，他可以给自己注射，等待药效上来了再开车回家，很轻松，威尔告诉自己。他的喉咙生疼，像是扁桃体发炎，这不是热潮期的典型症状，但很不幸，他拥有。他咽了口唾沫，喉结挣扎着动了动，从外套口袋里摸出眼镜戴上。平光镜片对他已经开始模糊的视线来说毫无用处，但他需要点什么来隔绝外界，保护此刻格外敏感的神经，比平时更加需要。接着，他推门走进了药房。

 

一切按计划进行。他用最快速度找到了他常用的牌子，收银台前只有一个人，看身材极有可能是个alpha——他现在最不想接近的那类人。威尔止住脚步，小心地站在不远处一个货架后面，手里攥着药盒，等alpha结账离开之后才走上前。

 

“六十四块七。”药剂师说，把扁扁的盒子装进塑料袋里。

 

“不用袋子。”威尔哑着嗓子喃喃了一句。

 

药剂师似乎没听见，或者只是懒得再把药拿出来，她直接把整个袋子丢在了他的面前。

 

争辩毫无意义。威尔伸手去拿钱包。

 

下一秒，他僵住了。

 

口袋里只有车钥匙，他的证件和警徽。威尔飞快地摸了摸外套口袋，然后再次检查了一遍裤子。

 

没有钱包。

 

 _操_ 。如果还有更多力气，威尔绝对会骂出声的。他还以为今天已经够糟了。

 

现在，他可以回车上碰碰运气，但他心里清楚那只是徒劳。早晨离开家时，他烧得头晕脑胀，把钱包忘在了家里某个角落。

 

“你到底付不付钱？”药剂师问他，语气不耐烦起来。他知道自己看起来像什么。抑制剂价格昂贵，且不包含在医疗保险内，并不是每个omega都支付得起。然而往往正是那些无力负担的人最需要它们。

 

威尔捏了捏鼻梁。“实在抱歉，”他尽量让自己听起来可靠且清醒，而不是像个走投无路的omega，想从药房骗点免费抑制剂。“我忘带了钱包，但我可以把手机押在这里，回家取钱之后我会立刻回来，可以吗？”

 

留下证件或警徽会更有说服力，但那会导致更大的问题。

 

“抱歉，不行。”药剂师耸了耸肩，一点也不抱歉。她的目光略过他，看向他身后，显然是一句无声的“ _下一位_ ”。

 

威尔没有动，他的膝盖软到几乎要靠着柜台才能站立，他不可能就这样离开。“拜托，我 _真的_ 很需要这个。”他强调了一遍，希望能增加打动她的砝码，尽管这是不言而喻的，他很肯定她能闻出一个即将进入热潮期的omega的味道。“我也可以打电话给我的朋友……”

 

“概不赊账，牛仔。”她皱起眉毛，打断了他。威尔的眼前像是有一层薄翳，只能看见她的嘴角边有一颗微微凸起的黑色的痣，随着说话时嘴唇的开合而上下移动。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，感到自己的耐心也在飞速流逝。药剂师的嘴巴继续动着：“我可以帮你叫一辆出租车，但不可能把药给你。规矩不是我定的。现在，如果你不付钱，请站到一边去。打给你的朋友还是怎么样，我不管，但我帮不了你，懂吗？规矩不是我定的。”她重复道。

 

“规矩也允许你偷止痛片回家吗？”威尔突然问道。

 

药剂师愣住了。

 

阿拉娜曾开玩笑说他在生气时会变得很恶毒。那不完全是个笑话。

 

她瞪大眼睛，下意识反驳道：“你怎么——你说什么？”

 

威尔继续说，声调拖得很平很长，“你甚至不是为了倒卖。这里制定 _规矩_ 的人知道他们雇用了一个药物上瘾者在药房工作吗？”

 

“先生，你病了，你不知道你在说什么。”她回过神来，摆出一副公事公办的严厉神情，声音不自觉地却压低了。

 

“我知道，而且我还可以继续。”

 

“请你立即离开，否则我要叫保安了。”

 

“我相信没有那个必要。”

 

第三个声音倏地响起，离得很近，几乎贴在威尔的身后。

 

威尔后颈上汗毛全竖了起来，他转身的动作有点太快了，让脑袋一阵眩晕。

 

声音的主人是个典型的alpha，一身名贵的西装，恰到好处的剪裁称得他身材更加高大，他的微笑同样熨帖。

 

威尔的呼吸颤抖了一下。有点古怪。在此刻之前他完全没听或闻到任何人靠近，更何况是一个alpha，热潮期的omega本该对他们异常敏感。但现在注意到了他的存在，威尔发现他的气味就萦绕在鼻尖，很淡，不像多数alpha那样温暖且具有攻击性，而是爬行动物般的冰冷，混杂着古龙水的香味。

 

这让他意识到，这个男人当然也能闻到他，一个热潮中的omega。

 

像是在回应这个念头，威尔的腿间一阵湿润。他耳朵发烫，暗自咒骂了一句，强迫自己站在原地，现在躲开未免显得太小题大做了。Alpha的视线落在他的身上，就好像他能闻出他的变化。

 

药剂师死死盯住这个男人，视线没有往威尔的方向偏移一分，避免与他发生任何眼神接触。“你认识这家伙？”她问。

 

“我知道他不是个骗子。”男人轻松地回答。他从呢大衣口袋里拿出钱包，从中抽出一张百元纸币。

 

“我不需要你的钱。”威尔立即说，“我自己可以解决。”

 

“我毫不怀疑。”男人坦然回答，对威尔稍稍颔首，“请原谅我的职业病。我自己就是一个医生，无法不对一个需要医疗帮助的人伸出援手。”

 

说着，他已经将纸币递了出去，在威尔来得及抗议之前，药剂师接过了钱，飞快地录入收银柜，迫不及待地想把两人打发走。

 

收银柜的抽屉合上时发出了“哐当”一声。威尔的太阳穴随之猛地一跳，他攥紧了汗津津的掌心。

 

“你可以走吗？”男人关切地问他。

 

“抱歉辜负了你的骑士精神，”威尔尖锐地说，“可惜我不是什么需要拯救的公主。”他把装着药盒的塑料袋拿在手里，尽力撑起身体朝门口走去。

 

男人跟在他后面，保持了一段礼貌的距离，但如果威尔快要摔倒，他又能立刻上前扶住他。“的确，但你的热潮期近在咫尺。一旦它彻底爆发，注射抑制剂也无法消除全部的症状，或是气味。”他短暂停顿了下，就好像他知道对威尔来说最重要的是什么。“我们都不希望将宝贵的时间浪费在无意义的争论上。”

 

威尔一点也不喜欢这段话中的任何一个字，尤其是——“不要再闻我了。”

 

“很难避免。”Alpha微微一笑。他们已经走到了药店门口，威尔赶在alpha有可能试图帮他开门之前自己推开了玻璃门，尽管这让他手臂刺痛得更加厉害了，早已洗得柔软松散的棉衬衫这时却如同带着倒刺。

 

男人当然注意到了。“接受帮助并不会令你脆弱。互惠互利是发展一段持续的人际关系的必要条件。”他的口音浓重，说长句时有一种特殊的韵律。

 

“那么，你想要什么作为回礼？”威尔反问。

 

这本是一句讽刺，他以为男人会说些客套话来拒绝。

 

“如果你不介意，也许你可以为我解答一个疑惑。”却是他的回答。

 

威尔定住了脚步，回头看去。他心里隐隐有预感男人会问他什么。

 

男人也正看着他，神情专注。“你是如何知道她在顺手牵羊的？”

 

不出所料。“我只是看了证据。”他轻描淡写地说。他拉开车门，扭转头，“今天谢了。”

 

男人又露出笑意，点了点头，丝毫没有为他敷衍的回答而不满。“愿我们下次再见。”

 

在男人驾驶着那辆宾利离开之后，威尔又在车里独自坐了许久，等待药效发作。他额头抵着方向盘，低垂着眼睛，睫毛扫在镜片上，漫无目的地注视着药盒之前被他捏扁的一个缺角。现在，他终于可以从外界退去，允许自己沉入疼痛与发热所带来的恍惚中。

 

他想起了自己昨夜的梦。他浑身赤裸，走在黑夜里，一头鸦羽牡鹿用锋利的鹿角刺穿了他的小腹，伤口像一个微笑。


End file.
